1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus function change service system for changing a function of an apparatus including a reconfigurable chip which is preferable to perform function changes such as, for example, function addition and expansion, and repair of the apparatus after the apparatus is acquired by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, functions of hardware of electronic apparatuses such as personal computers are fixed before the apparatuses are put on the market. Personal computers, which generally include a high performance CPU, allow various types of processing (e.g., wordprocessing, electronic mailing, internet search, and moving picture reproduction) to be performed by use of various types of application software. Today, network computers are also available as low priced personal computers without a hard disk.
When purchasing a personal computer, a user selects his or her favorite model among various models after considering his or her purpose of purchase.
A computer novice who purchases a personal computer merely to use a wordprocessing function does not need high performance hardware (e.g., high performance chip) built in the personal computer, at least at the time of purchase. A user who knows he or she will use only the wordprocessing function in the future will never need such high performance hardware. For such users, the personal computers mounting high performance hardware are inconveniently costly. Such an inconvenience is caused by the fact that functions of the hardware in each model of personal computers are fixed before the personal computers are put on the market.
A user who has purchased a network computer as a low priced personal computer can not use the computer for processing which requires a great amount of operations, due to the limited performance of the hardware. In such a case, the user is required to purchase another personal computer or hardware for expanding the functions.
These problems are caused because the business of selling computers promotes purchases of additional hardware or another computer in order to expand the functions, although the business operates on condition that after-purchase service is provided. This type of business shortens the life of apparatuses and thus does not consider today""s critical waste disposal problems and other environmental issues.
An apparatus function change service system for changing a function of an apparatus including a reconfigurable chip includes a request receiving section for receiving a request for a f unction change of the apparatus; a specifying section for specifying a change to be made in the reconfigurable chip based on the request; and a changing section for performing the change in the reconfigurable chip based on the specified change to be made in the reconfigurable chip.
In one embodiment of the invention, the request is for repair of the apparatus.
In one embodiment of the invention, the request is for one of function addition of the apparatus and function expansion of the apparatus.
In one embodiment of the invention, the change in the reconfigurable chip is performed via a network.
In one embodiment of the invention, the reconfigurable chip includes a plurality of circuit blocks for realizing different functions from one another.
In one embodiment of the invention, the reconfigurable chip includes a reconfigurable circuit for realizing a prescribed function in accordance with circuit information.
In one embodiment of the invention, the reconfigurable chip further includes a plurality of circuits for realizing an identical function.
Thus, the invention described herein makes possible the advantage of providing an apparatus function change service system for realizing a function change in accordance with the user""s demand at each point of time without requiring additional hardware.